Idilio y Muerte
by Kalleb
Summary: ¿Qué haces si tu peor enemigo necesita ayuda? ¿Qué haces si tu mejor amigo sólo quiere alejarse de ti? ¿Qué haces cuando el amor interfiere con tus convicciones? SLASHDejen Reviews! Es mi primer fic.
1. Prólogo: Confusiones

**Prólogo:** _Confusiones_. 

Harry estaba verdaderamente feliz. Sólo lo habían dejado en la casa de los Dursley una semana más luego del final de su quinto curso, dándole el tiempo suficiente para celebrar su cumpleaños en La Madriguera.

Los Weasley y Hermione, quien había llegado un día antes del cumpleaños de Harry, se desvivieron para que pasara una velada espléndida, y, para su alivio, nadie había mencionado nada acerca de Sirius. Aún era muy difícil para él aceptar la pérdida de su padrino, y el hecho de que el Ministerio aceptara públicamente el "error" que habían cometido con Sirius Black sólo había servido para entristecerlo y enfurecerlo aún más.

Un día antes de partir a Hogwarts los tres amigos charlaban en el cuarto que Ron compartía con Harry; éste tumbado en su cama, Hermione sentada a los pies de la misma, y el pelirrojo sentado sobre las figuras de los Chudley Cannons de su colcha naranja.

- No queríamos que volvieras a pensar que te habíamos olvidado – dijo Hermione -. ¿La pasaste bien?

- Sí, en verdad les agradezco el que siempre estén ahí – respondió Harry -, no sé que haría sin ustedes.

- En realidad nada – dijo Ron -; pero no te angusties, comeríamos cien grageas con sabor a Troll antes que alejarnos de ti¿verdad, 'Mione?

- Ehm… sí – dijo, y puso cara de asco al sopesar la idea -. De todas formas, Harry, no hay nada que agradecer.

- ¿Preparados para su segundo año como prefectos? – preguntó Harry entre risas.

- Por supuesto; los beneficios de ser prefecto me agradan, y el baño es estupendo – dijo Ron.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione lo miró reprobadoramente, a lo que Ron se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Hermione añadió:

- Tenemos muchos deberes como prefectos, y más ahora con el inicio de la preparación para los EXTASIS. Nos mantendrá muy ocupados.

- Sí, sobre todo cuando debemos soportar al imbécil de Malfoy – dijo el pelirrojo apretando los puños.

- Es mejor no pensar en eso ahora – dijo Harry, con la mirada clavada en la ventana y el rostro pensativo -. Mejor nos vamos ahora a dormir.

- Harry¿estás bien? – inquirió Hermione con cara de preocupación.

- Sí, 'Mione, tranquila – respondió sonriendo -. Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts, debemos descansar bien.

Hermione se fue hasta su habitación, aunque no muy convencida, mientras Ron miraba a Harry con algo de miedo y con ganas de decirle algo.

- Harry…

- Es en serio, Ron, estoy bien; no tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo Harry mientras ordenaba sus libros en su baúl.

- Harry, después de todos estos años siendo amigos creo que te conozco, y sé cuando mientes – dijo Ron calmadamente, a lo que Harry volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, con la boca abierta. El pelirrojo se sonrojó, pero prosiguió -: De todas formas no puedo obligarte a que me cuentes, pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites, compañero. No lo olvides. Buenas noches, Harry.

El pelinegro se quedó atónito. Ese no había sido un comportamiento típico de su mejor amigo, ni su actitud, ni esa muestra de cariño tan abierta. Algo pasaba, lo sentía, pero no podía precisar qué era.

Aún atribulado, se fue a su cama, y no le quitó los ojos de encima a la nuca de Ron, tratando de ver en los pensamientos de su amigo, hasta que el sueño lo venció y se hundió en los brazos de un Morfeo no tan dulce.

Flashback

Una mujer rubia estaba arrodillada frente a él, mirándolo aterrada.

- Es muy joven todavía, milord – le dijo la mujer, mientras intentaba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

- ¿Me contradices? – amenazó él con una voz que no era la suya; una voz aguda y sibilante.

- No, milord, eso nunca, pero le pido piedad. Póngame a mí en su lugar, se lo ruego.

- ¡No! – gritó él -. Él lo traerá ante mí, Narcisa, y lo hará solo. Él es el más indicado. Mientras tanto, tengo que hacer que repares la ofensa de tu esposo, y la tuya propia.

- Milord…

- ¡Crucio! – gritó, y al ver a la mujer retorciéndose en el piso, rió con una risa que jamás habría salido de su propia garganta.

Entonces Harry despertó de la pesadilla que seguiría teniendo desde su cumpleaños hasta mucho tiempo después; su cicatriz, ardiendo sin misericordia.

Fin del Flashback


	2. Sorpresas

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**. _Sorpresas_

- Este día empieza mal –dijo Ron al ver su horario, Harry y Hermione siguieron su ejemplo-, clases dobles de Pociones y luego otras clases dobles de Transformaciones; aún no se cómo conseguí esos dos TIMOS.

- ¡Miren, tenemos también Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! – dijo Harry, feliz de estar de nuevo cerca de su profesor más querido.

* * *

_ Flashback_

- He leído siete veces esta carta y aún no puedo creerlo¿tus padres no te han dicho nada? - dijo Harry emocionado.

- No, Harry, pero si es Lupin quien te lo dice debe ser cierto – dijo Ron -. ¡Es excelente!

- Lo más difícil de creer es que haya aceptado el puesto, cuando él mismo renunció – reflexionó Hermione.

"Querido Harry,

espero que estés bien y que te guste el regalo

que te envío. Lamento no haber asistido, pero

tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. Luego hablaremos

con más calma; por ahora te daré una buena noticia:

regreso a Hogwarts en este curso, nuevamente como

profesor de defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Mis mejores deseos,

Remus Lupin.

_ Fin del Flashback_

* * *

- Bueno, ya es hora – dijo Hermione -, es mejor que lleguemos a tiempo si no queremos que nos quiten puntos desde el primer día.

- Está bien, aunque de todos modos lo va a hacer, Snape nos odia – dijo Ron, sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y la mirada algo triste. Harry lo notó, pero cuando iba a decir algo chocó estruendosamente contra alguien que salía de un aula vacía.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, y cuando Harry levantó su mirada se encontró con unos huidizos ojos grises que le transmitieron una profunda tristeza; al detallar el rostro completo, la tristeza había desaparecido por completo del alma de Harry.

- ¿No puedes ver por donde caminas, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con tono despectivo, mientras ambos se levantaban.

- No molestes, Potter – susurró Draco Malfoy, y se marchó rápidamente al aula de Pociones.

- ¿Ese era realmente Malfoy? – preguntó Parvati - ¡Ni siquiera intentó maldecirte!

- Es realmente extraño – dijo Harry -, muy extraño.

- ¡Vamos, Harry¡Llegaremos tarde! – gritó Hermione.

Harry estuvo algo distraído en la clase de Pociones, lo que resultó en cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y una explosión en su caldero que produjo un gas muy fétido.

- Siempre demostrando su poca capacidad, señor Potter – dijo el profesor Snape al finalizar, limpiando con un movimiento de varita el desastre de Harry -, aún no entiendo como obtuvo un TIMO en esta materia. Quiero dos metros de pergamino en los que explicará las funciones completas de esta poción, cuáles son las instrucciones que debió seguir, y cuáles fueron sus errores. Ahora, lárguese.

No le había prestado atención a lo que Snape le había dicho. Por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, siempre volvían a su mente las imágenes de Narcisa Malfoy pidiendo piedad a Voldemort; piedad por alguien; alguien joven. Entonces Harry recordaba la mirada que había visto en Malfoy, parecía estar sufriendo de una terrible angustia. Lo había observado en clases y había visto como sus movimientos, normalmente diestros y rápidos, se volvían torpes y lentos.

Se había quedado atrás, pero sabía que sus compañeros debían ir rápido con la profesora McGonagall, así que se encaminó hacia allá. Adelante vio al rubio, y escuchó como Pansy Parkinson le hablaba entre Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco? – dijo –. Desde que te vimos en el tren has estado extraño.

- Ya les dije que no me pasa nada – contestó el rubio con tono de hastío –; sólo lo que puede pasarle a alguien cuyo padre ha sido encerrado en Azkaban.

- Draco…

- Olvídalo, sólo no mencionen de nuevo el tema.

Harry estaba confundido. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy estaba en Azkaban por muy buenos motivos; de hecho, estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Pero no le agradaba que Malfoy Junior cambiara de esa forma… ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Era Draco Malfoy¡por Merlín, era su peor enemigo después de Voldemort. Aunque él no era culpable de los crímenes de su padre, lo había amenazado luego de lo que pasó en el Ministerio, y eso lo había hecho solo.

Pensaba distraerse con las clases el resto del día, pero en Transformaciones recibió una fuerte conmoción.. La profesora McGonagall quince minutos tarde, con cara de pocos amigos.

- El Profesor Dumbledore nos ha comunicado un cambio algo peculiar con respecto a las clases. Manteniendo su idea de la unión entre las casas, ha decidido que todas las actividades que se realizen en sus horas académicas serán llevadas a cabo en parejas elegidas por él. Trabajarán de esta forma todo el año, y sin derecho a replicar; sus notas también serán en equipo, así que sugiero un buenacuerdo entre ambos integrantes..

McGonagall tomó unpergamino, lo desenrolló y comenzó a informar alos alumnos de sus nuevas parejas.

- Hermione Granger junto a Millicent Bullstrode.

De inmediato seoyeron murmullos de protesta quela profesora acalló furiosamente.

- ¿Acaso no oyeron¡Sin réplicas!

Continuó. Todos los Gryffindors estaban siendo emparejados con Slytherins, y Harry supo, sin necesidadde apelar a una inexistente dote adivinatoria, quien sería su odiosa pareja.

- Ronald Weasley junto a Blaise Zabini. Harry Potter junto a Draco Malfoy.

El silencio se tornó aún más tenso. Harry volvió su mirada al rubio Slytherin, pero éste parecía muy concentrado en la pluma que se hallaba en su escritorio.

- A partir de la siguiente clase deberán sentarse junto a sus parejas, por ahora tomen sus plumas y escriban lo que deben investigar.Quieroun ensayo de noventa centímetros sobre...

Draco no oía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los incesantes cuchicheos que Pansy hacía insultando a Potter ya Patil (Parvati había sido asignada como su pareja). El rubio no podía creer que su serte fuera tan desastrosa. Ya era suficiente con las cosas que se le habían venido encima, ahora todo iba a sermás difícil teniendo a Potter a su lado casi todo el tiempo. Como si le agradara en verdad ser un asesino como su padre.  
Había mentido a sus amigos, pero lo había hecho para no preocuparlos (y también para no tenerlos encima como sanguijuelas). Odiabaprofundamente al Señor Tenebroso, pero odiaba mucho más a su padre por seguir sus ruines órdenes. Lo obligaba a aparentar ser alguien que no era,a no confiar en nadie, a odiar a alguien sin razón... Todo eso lo había aceptado, pero la primera orden directa del Señor Tenebroso lo había desmoronado todo. Había recibido la Marca Tenebrosa y con ella la orden de embaucar al niño-que-vivió y llevarlo ante el propio Voldemort; si no lo hacía, él y su madre morirían. Aún podía escuchar su voz... "Draco"..."Draco"...

- ¡Draco!. Demonios¿no me escuchas?

- ¿Qué?

- La clase terminó - dijo Pansy -. Debemos ir con el hombre-lobo. ¡Vamos!

Draco asintió. Recogió sus cosas y pudo ver a Potter observándolo con... ¿preocupación? Eso era imposible. Pero se estaba acercando a él.

- ¿Qué haremos con el ensayo, Malfoy?

'Claro, eso era. El ensayo. Maldita sea¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

- Por mí se iría al infierno junto con tu asquerosa cara de idiota - respondió arrastrando las palabras con furia -. Después de la comida en la biblioteca. Espero que por tu bien seas puntual.

- Malfoy... - comenzó Harry amenazadoramente.

- ¿Sucede algo, señor Potter? - preguntó McGonagall -. ¿Señor Malfoy?

- Nada, Profesora - contestó éste, y salió del aula.

- Espero, Malfoy - Harry corrió para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Ahora qué, Potter? - contestó agriamente.

- Tenemos todo el año para trabajar juntos¿sería posible que hiciéramos una tregua?

- ¿Qué demonios...?

- Escucha, estoy tan contento como tú con esta situación (N.A: Nótese el tono irónico ¬.¬), pero debemos hacerlo y sería mejor estar en paz. ¿Qué dices?

- Cómo quieras, Potter - contestó Draco, mirándolo a los ojos fríamente. Cuando se volvió para ir a su clase, sonreía. Era una idea descabellada, pero podría ser su única salida.


	3. Amigo en problemas Problemas con el

****

**Capítulo III**: _Amigo en Problemas. Problemas con el Enemigo._

Harry estaba desconcertado; eran demasiadas cosas para su primer día de clases, y por más que lo intentaba no podía sacar una conclusión lógica de todo aquello. Primero estaban sus sueños, o mejor dicho, su sueño, del cual no había contado nada a nadie. Sabía que, en caso de que el sueño fuera real, el joven del que hablaban Narcissa Malfoy y Voldemort era Draco, y suponía que al que debía llevarle era él: Harry Potter. Pero si era así¿por qué Malfoy se comportaba de esa forma, perdiendo toda su arrogancia habitual y demostrando sentimientos de tristeza? Y para completarlo todo, su conversación con Lupin luego de clases.

Flashback

- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Harry.

- Y a mí también, profesor Lupin.

Ambos callaron, pues recordaron por un instante a alguien muy querido. Pero al final, el hombre-lobo pudo recuperarse.

- Supongo que se preguntarán por qué he vuelto – le dijo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían quedado atrás para hablar con Lupin.

- Sí, es algo que no comprendo - dijo Harry.

- Supongo que el Profesor Dumbledore se lo habrá pedido¿no es así? - dijo Hermione.

- Pues sí, así fue. Aunque en ese momento no acepté, Albus se encargó de pedir a la junta que mi regreso fuera aceptado. Supuso que si ellos daban su visto bueno, yo no tendría ninguna excusa valedera para negarme.

- Eso significa que aceptaron... ¿ACEPTARON? - Hermione estaba desconcertada.

- Pues sí - dijo Lupin.

- Increíble... - murmuró Ron.

- Sí, yo también lo pensé así - dijo Lupin -, pero es cierto. La mitad más uno votaron a favor. Lo curioso es quién dio el voto decisivo.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Harry, expectante.

- Narcissa Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el trío al unísono.

- Créanme, fue ella. Ahora pertenece a la junta, ya que el apellido Malfoy sigue siendo muy respetado. Había salvado su voto con respecto a mí, pero al ver que había empate en las votaciones, decidió darme su favor.

Harry creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Fin del Flashback

Estaban en el Gran Comedor. Harry había comido poco, y Hermione se había ido rápido para consultar algo en la biblioteca, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando vio a Ron sentado a su lado, quien, aunque parecía mentira, no había tocado su comida más que para revolverla hasta hacer un amasajo informe. Miraba hacia ningun lugar, con un aire de tristeza que no sólo no era propio de él, sino que casi hace llorar al propio Harry.

- ¿Ron? - éste, al oírlo y sentir su mirada, se sonrojó hasta las orejas por verse descubierto, y trató inútilmente de mirar hacia otro lado buscando una distracción.

- Ron¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Harry preocupado -. No has comido nada, lo que ya es bastante grave, y sigues con esa cara que has tratado de ocultarme toda la mañana. ¿Qué sucede?

- E... estoy bien, Harry, gracias - respondió, y se puso aún más colorado -. Sólo... no tengo hambre.

-Vamos, sé que te pasa algo; puedes contarme, compañero.

- Yo... - comenzó Ron, pero su respuesta final fue devastadora para el pelinegro -. Creo que si tú tienes tus secretos, yo puedo tener los míos. Voy a mi habitación, nos vemos.

Era algo tarde, debía encontrarse con Malfoy, aunque no sentía ganas de nada, mucho menos de hacer ese estúpido ensayo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que su estupidez. Debió contarle todo a Ron desde un principio, pues nunca habían tenido secretos entre ellos; pero no lo había hecho para no preocuparlo, ni a él ni a Hermione. Pues ahora todo estaba de cabeza, y, una vez más, era su culpa.

Al entrar en la biblioteca vio a Malfoy con unos cuantos libros a su alrededor en una mesa. Ninguno estaba abierto, pero él escribía incesantemente en un pergamino.

- Malfoy - dijo Harry como saludo (N.A.: ¬.¬ que manera de empezar una tregua)

El rubio se sobresaltó, ya que no lo había visto entrar, y dobló el pergamino al instante, guardándolo presurosamente en su túnica.

- No es muy típico de ti arrastrarte como una serpiente para sorprender a alguien, Potter - dijo, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

- Maldición, Malfoy, se supone que debemos trabajar en paz¿o no? - dijo, a lo que el rubio sólo enarcó sus cejas -. Olvídalo, es tiempo perdido. ¿Haremos el ensayo o qué?

Draco señaló los libros.

- Allí está todo. Toma éstos, encontrarás las últimas cincopreguntas ahí. Yo haré las primeras y luego las discutiremos.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Harry, algo extrañado?

- ¿Qué pensabas, que iba a pasar mi tarde soportándote? - contestó el rubio -. Ni lo sueñes, Potter.

- Eres insoportable -murmuró Harry.

- Me halagas.

Harry tomó los libros y se alejó hacia la puerta.

- Potter - oyó a Malfoy llamarlo y volteó. Éste se quedó unos segundos dubitativo, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se atreviera. Lo estaban exasperando sus cambios de actitud.

- ¿Qué? - le espetó.

- Asegúrate de hacerlo bien - su expresión se tornó más dura, como si estuviera soportando un sabor amargo -, no quiero que mis notas bajen gracias a tu ineptitud.

- ¡Silencio! - les reprendió la Sra. Pince -. ¡Es una biblioteca, por Merlín!. ¡Salgan ahora mismo!

Harry se marchó furibundo hacia su Sala Común.

Draco no supo por qué había cambiado de opinión, pero ahora, estando seguro de que no podía intentarlo, tenía que cambiar completamente de estrategia, pues su vida y la de su madre corrían peligro. Su madre. Tenía que terminar la carta que había comenzado en la biblioteca, pero con las nuevas noticias, mejor sería escribirla de nuevo.

* * *

Graaaaaacias por los reviews! 

Si, continuare el fic.. y por lo que veo... va para largo... 

Kostia: Ron con Blaise... no se... haha.. pero no hay slash de ellos en este fic... no que no... 

Espero q les guste este cap... las cosas aun no empiezan a aclararse, pero pronto lo haran... muajaja.. Hasta la prox! 


	4. Pensamientos Paralelos

**Capítulo IV:** Pensamientos Paralelos.

"Madre,  
Todo sale bien por el momento. No hay sospechas en él  
De ningún tipo.  
No me arrepiento, ni lo haré. Debo cumplir su mandato;  
Por nosotros; por ti.  
Envía mis respetos al Señor Tenebroso, e infórmale de lo  
Que te he dicho. Lo tendrá en su poder.  
Te quiero.

D.

Había escrito la carta de nuevo, y le había costado demasiado, pues con esa promesa sellaba su futuro y el de su familia. Familia; hace años que ese concepto era obsoleto para él, su madre era lo único importante, su padre podía podrirse en Azkaban por el resto de sus días.

El tiempo iba pasando, y aún a su pesar las cosas iban mejorando con Potter. "Maldito el día en el que a ese viejo loco se le ocurrió unir a Gryffindor con Slytherin", pensaba, pero no podía negar que los roces entre las casas habían disminuido notablemente. Él mismo comenzaba a tener de rutina el ir hacia la mesa de los Leones en el Gran Comedor para notificar a Potter sobre sus avances en las investigaciones, y lo hacía sin uno solo de sus comentarios sarcásticos. "Sí, maldito Dumbledore".

* * *

Casi había llegado Navidad, y así como la tensión entre él y Malfoy había disminuido, su amistad con Ron parecía desmoronarse rápidamente. Les había contado su sueño y sus preocupaciones, pero no había servido de nada. De hecho, todo estaba peor. 

**oo00oo00oo00Flashback00oo00oo00oo**

-Y es por eso que he estado así – dijo Harry luego de contarles, y mirando a Ron, quien dirigía sus ojos a la chimenea de la Sala Común, añadió -: Lamento no haberles contado antes, pero no quería preocuparlos.

- Que considerado… - dijo Ron cínicamente, aún mirando la chimenea.

- ¡Ron! – gritó Hermione -. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Ron, por favor…

- Ve con el director – espetó el pelirrojo -. Está visto que piensas que no servimos para que confíes en nosotros.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione estaba aterrada.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del sillón -. Busca un libro y déjame en paz.

- No puedes hablarle así – intervino Harry furioso, ya que Hermione parecía a punto de llorar -, ella…

- Tú no molestes, Potter – dijo, dejando a los dos amigos boquiabiertos, mientras veían como se alejaba indiferente hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. Hermione comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó, Harry? – sollozaba mientras Harry la abrazaba -. ¿Quién es él y dónde está mi amigo¿Quién es él y donde está el Ron del que me enamoré?

**oo00oo00oo00Fin del Flashback00oo00oo00oo**

No se habían dirigido la palabra desde esa ocasión, y si Harry intentaba dialogar con él recibía la misma fría indiferencia que hubiera recibido de Draco dos meses atrás. Un momento. ¿Desde cuando lo llamaba Draco? Está bien, debía reconocer que el Slytherin ya no entraba en sus estándares de 'enemigo', pero no eran amigos ni mucho menos; aunque todo el tiempo compartido lo había hecho conocerlo mejor, y sabía que esa frialdad y arrogancia que repartía no era más que una máscara que ocultaba muy bien su personalidad. Aún así, seguía siendo un Malfoy. Demonios, otra vez pensando en él. Incluso le había contado al rubio de su pelea con Ron (omitiendo cierto sueño impertinente), y le había dicho que se quedaría en Hogwarts en esas vacaciones, a lo que Draco había asentido comprensivamente (NO¡ese no pudo ser Malfoy!) y había dicho que él también se quedaría. Utilizarían todo ese tiempo para estudiar. Bonitas vacaciones… ¬.¬

* * *

"Draco,  
El Señor Tenebroso está muy molesto, demasiado,  
Quiere al niño antes de que las vacaciones del  
Solsticio acaben. Quiere el control de Hogwarts  
Lo antes posible.  
Draco, aún estás a tiempo de huir, no te preocupes  
Por mí; no puedes ser cómplice de un asesinato, no tú,  
Mi único hijo. Por favor...  
Te amo, 

C.

- Maldita sea! - gritó Draco, sin saber lo que hacía, y arrugó la carta entre sus manos. Todo el Gran Comedor detuvo su desayuno para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuró Pansy.

- ¿Algo va mal¿ - preguntó Blaise, intrigado por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

Draco no prestaba atención. Captó por unos momentos la mirada de Harry desde la mesa de los Gryffindors y al instante se levantó, saliendo del Gran Comedor. No se detuvo a mirar atrás; si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido ver como un hombre de cabello negro y grasiento lo seguía.

* * *

Harry estaba desconcertado. Había seguido con la mirada a Draco y lo había visto salir del Comedor, y, tras él, al Profesor Snape. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y seguirlos. 

- Ni lo sueñes, Harry - dijo Hermione, dejando al pelinegro en su sitio.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

- A leguas se veían tus intenciones de seguirlos, no soy tonta - respondió -. No te metas en más problemas. ¿Hablaste con el profesor Dumbledore?

- No, aún no, pero¿qué tiene que ver? - preguntó el moreno, a quien los comentarios de su amigalo habían tomado por sorpresa.

- Malfoy está en tu sueño; Malfoy se comporta extraño; puedo sumar dos más dos, Harry.

- No, 'Mione, Draco no aparece en mi sueño, es sólo...

- ¿Draco? - inquirió Hermione levantando sus cejas - ¿Ahora es Draco?. Harry, habla con Dumbledore, por favor.

- Está bien, 'Mione - respondió con actitud resignada -. Lo haré, lo prometo.

* * *

- ¿Quieres decirme qué sucede, Draco? - preguntó el Profesor Snape, a quientenía en alta estima, a pesar de todo. 

- Ya lo sabes - dijo, mientras se dirigían a la lechucería -, la orden.

- Hmm.. ¿Y piensas responder la carta de tu madre?

- Por supuesto que... - se detuvo en seco - ¿Cómo?

- El Señor Tenebroso me ha ordenado que intervenga tu correspondencia, junto con la de Potter.

- Y una vez más actúas como unfiel sirviente, aún en mi contra - dijo Draco amargamente.

- Los deseos del Lord sonórdenes, y sus órdenesson ley, eso deberías saberlo. No voy a delatar a tu madre, pero quiero que sepas que lo hagopor ti, y sólo esta vez. Te prohibo que respondas esa carta y cualquier otra que te envíe.

- Pero...

- No, Draco - cortó Snape,tajante - hago esto por tu bien, porque te aprecio. Podrás limpiartu ancestral apellido ante el Señor Tenebroso si cumplestu misión, y tú y tu madre estarán tranquilos nuevamente para dedicarse a la Causa.

- Como quieras - dijo Draco con su cara de absoluta indiferencia -. El Señor Tenebroso tendrá a Potter antes de que este año finalice.

Y con estas palabras, el plan más descabellado de su vida se formó en su mente.


End file.
